You're My Best Friend
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Troy's thoughts on his best friend set in Troy's POV.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Summary: Troy's thoughts on his best friend (set in Troy's POV).

You're My Best Friend

Ooh you make me live

Whatever this world can give to me I

t's you you're all I see

Ooo you make me live now honey

Ooo you make me live

The day we met, that was the best day of my life. I can't wait to see her today, I have to tell her how I feel, she makes me live. Why can't this be easier, why can't I go up to her and just say it. I go up to my mirror and fix my hair, "alright Troy," I say to myself, "you can do this." "Gabriella, I need to talk to you, I love you," I said boldly, "no, that won't work." "Gabriella, I want to be more than friends, because I love you, no, that won't work either," I said sitting back on my bed putting my hands on my face. "Can't you just say Gabriella, I love you," I heard someone say. I look toward my door and see my older sister Ellie. "Ellie, how long have you been there?" I asked. "Long enough, anyway I'm older and wiser, girls just want to hear is I love you, the other crap doesn't matter," she said. "First off, you're older by 2 year, and second, are you sure?" I asked. "Dude, I'm sure," she said leaving. Okay, it just got a little easier, I hope.

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine and I want you to know

That my feelings are true I really love you

Oh you're my best friend

I walked to Gabriella's house and fix my shirt before I ring the bell. Okay, here it goes, hopefully. The door opens, "uh, hi Ms. Montez, I'm Troy Bolton, remember?" I asked getting nervous. "Troy, I remember come inside, Gabriella's upstairs, you can go up there if you want," she said smiling. "Thanks," I said walking up to her room. I see her door and knock gently, and I hear footsteps.

Ooo you make me live

The door opens, and I see a boy walk out. "Hi, who are you?" he asks. "I'm Troy Bolton, who are you," I asked back. "I'm Blake, Gabriella's younger brother," he said eying me up and down, "so your the ever popular Troy Bolton," he said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You Troy, are in her diary, every page," he said. "I am?" I asked. "Yeah," he said calmly. "Blake, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked coming out of a room. "Ohh Troy, I love you, I love you, I want to kiss you, "Blake said running around. "Blake, stop, get out of my room," Gabriella said trying to stay calm. Blake ran out of the room, and Gabriella looked frustrated. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah," she said looking at me. She looks great, I love her, I need to kiss her, I need to.

Ooh I've been wandering round

But I still come back to you

In rain or shine

You've stood by me girl

I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

"I'm sorry about my brother," she said. "Hey, its okay, I can relate," I said. "Really, how?" she asked interested. "I was one, I used to do that to my older sister, except she was younger then you," I said. "How old were you?" she asked. "I was 11, she was 12," I said. "He's worse, younger is worse way worse," she said. I laughed. "What?" she asked. "You," I simply said and saw a smile from her. I love it when she smiles, it makes me feel great.

Ooo you make me live

Whenever this world is cruel to me

I got you to help me forgive

Ooo you make me live now honey

Ooo you make me live

Whenever I see her smile my day brightens up, when my Dad says I can't see her and I feel like nothing can get me back, nothing but her smile. I have to tell her now. "Gabriella, can I talk to you about something important?" I asked. "Yeah, of course," she said. "Remember the first time we sang together?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. "Well, ever since I saw you, I knew I wanted to be your friend, and now your my best friend," I said. I looked at her, okay, I have to say it sometime. Come on Troy stop sugar-coating it, get your head in the game.

You're the first one

When things turn out bad

You know I'll never be lonely

You're my only one

And I love the things

I really love the things that you do

You're my best friend

"Okay, so remember when we sang Breaking Free together?" I asked. "Troy of course I remember," she said. "Well since we sang that, I didn't wanna ruin our, our um, friendship," I said, "but, I have to tell you." "Troy, what are you trying to say," she said. "Gabriella, I'm trying to say, um, I, I," I stuttered. "I guess this was going to happen, they warned me that the basketball captain can't be friends with the freaky math girl," Gabriella said sadly. "No, Gabriella, that's not what I meant," I said getting up from her bed. "Then what were you trying to say?" she asked. Well get it out, come on Troy, it's the perfect moment.

Ooo you make me live

"I'm trying to say that, um," I said. Great, I can't say it, the worst possible thing that can happen trying to tell a girl I love her, and nothing, frozen, I can only say um. "Troy, what's wrong?" she asked. I can feel myself sweating and getting more nervous, if that was possible. "Umm,um," I stuttered. I look at her face, I know what I want to say, I just can't say it to her face, it's to distracting. I can't, I have to back down, I have to say something else. "Gabriella-" I started. "Troy, I love you," she said. "You love me?" I asked. "Yes, ever since I saw you," she said. "I was going to say that," I said. "What?" she asked. "I love you, I was just to nervous, but since you said it first I'm not nerous anymore," I said. "That's good," she said. I sat back down and took her hand in mine, I looked in her eyes, "I love you," I said. "I love you too," she said. I put my other hand on her cheek and moved my head closer to hers. Our foreheads touched, and then our noses, finally our lips touched and I never wanted the moment to end. "I love you Gabriella, and I always will, you make me live, your my best friend."

I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

Oh you're my best friend

Ooo you make me live

You you're my best friend


End file.
